Devil Kings
thumb|270px|right|Sengoku Basara Opening thumb|270px|right|Devil Kings Opening Devil Kings, known in Japan as Sengoku Basara (戦国BASARA), is a video game for PlayStation 2 first published on July 21, 2005 by Capcom. In 2006 the sequel, Devil Kings 2, was released in Japan. It is the first game in the Sengoku Basara series. Art by Makoto Tsuchibayashi, known for his work on Devil May Cry. Characters Playable Characters * Azure Dragon * Scorpio * Iron Ox * Red Minotaur * Venus * Q-Ball * Lark * Talon * Devil King - (based on Nobunaga Oda) - The first of the three unifiers. He is very similar to his counterpart in Onimusha. He is ruthless and will stop at nothing, until the world bows to his might. Wields a sword in one hand and a shotgun in the other. His element is darkness. * Frost - based on Uesugi Kenshin - Leader of the Uesugi clan, Red Minotaur's rival as well as a devout monk to Bishamonten. He looks cause him to be underestimated, and he has great speed. His accomplishments have earned him the nickname "God of War". Wields a katana and uses a style seemingly based on iaijutsu. His element is ice. * Lady Butterfly - (based on Nōhime) - Devil King's wife, who he happens to not care very much for. Very devoted to him, although she shows no mercy to her enemies. Wields two handguns and is also able to unleash other types of guns such as a cannon, shotgun or gatling gun. Her element is fire. Her sixth weapon is Ebony and Ivory, Dante's handguns from Devil May Cry. * Hornet - (based on Mori Ranmaru) - The young page of Devil King. He desires recognition from his master, and will fight eagerly for him. Wields a bow. His element is lightning. * Reaper - (based on Akechi Mitsuhide) - An Oda vassal who would eventually betray Devil King. Contrary to the usual portrayal of Mitsuhide (especially in Onimusha and Samurai Warriors), here he is depicted as a sadistic psychopath that enjoys the suffering of other people; possibly of a greater evil than Devil King himself. This is depicted as one of two characters who can hurt his allies, though they don't lose life. Wields two scythes. His element is darkness. He is non-playable in the U.S. version. * Puff - A fictional character representing the Ainu tribe from Hokkaidō. She leads a rebel group for the sake of the peasants suffering due to war. She has a special taskforce wearing pink vests in Devil Kings 2. In Devil Kings, she speaks with a Southern United States accent. Wields a giant hammer. Her element is ice. * Bramble - Wife of Lark (based on Maeda Matsu). She's more responsible than her husband, but still loves him whole-heartedly. Due to her characteristics, fans call her "the ideal housewife". Has a unique ability to summon animals. Wields a katana like Frost, but in Sengoku Basara 2, she wields a naginata. Her element is wind. He is non-playable in the U.S. version. * Zaan - (based on Shimazu Yoshihiro) - The daimyo of Satsuma. Although old, he is a great warrior who is not to be underestimated. He is also known for his impeccable ambush parties. He is the desired target of Iron Ox. Wields a broad sword. His element is lightning. He is non-playable in the U.S. version. Non-Playable Characters * Arslan - (based on Motochika Chosokabe) Wields an anchor, which he normally uses one-handed. He has a unique skill by riding his anchor. Speaks with something of a mixture between a Scottish and an Irish accent. His element is fire. * Irdene - (based on Ieyasu Tokugawa) The third of the Three Unifiers. Although small in size, he makes it up with his trust over his generals as well as his control over his most prized creation, Iron Ox. Wields a bladed staff in Lark's style. His element is lightning. * Kahz - (based on Motonari Mori) He has an infatuation with the Sun. He uses a baton with paper charms in Frost's style. His element is light. * Muri - (based on Yoshimoto Imagawa) Childish and cowardly, but will fight when ultimately cornered. Wields a giant fan. He was a brother-in-law to Shingen Takeda due to an alliance via marriage proposal. His element is light. * Orwik - (based on Ujimasa Hojo) Wields a multi-bladed spear. He was allied with the Takeda and Imagawa. His element is ice. Difference between Sengoku Basara and Devil Kings One of the differences that is most notable is the names. Devil Kings does not use any reference to the Sengoku era of Japan whatsoever. Producer Hiroyuki Kobayashi originally decided to make Sengoku Basara similar to Dynasty/Samurai Warriors gameplay with a Devil May Cry stylish factor to make it different. For the American release of Devil Kings, he wanted to make it different again by giving the game a "darker" look. Devil Kings takes place in a "devilish" world as oppose to the original Feudal Japan theme. Devil Kings features a "Prime" attack, which slightly weakens the enemy for a short time, and are more vulnerable to more damage. The "Prime" attacks in Devil Kings cause the enemy health bar to turn yellow and is necessary for filling up the Fury Gauge. Most characters "Prime" attacks were originally "Special Skills" in Sengoku Basara. Some of the armies in Devil Kings do not even look like samurai. Devil King's army looks like an army of black knights, Reaper's army look like winged demons with a "bat out of hell" kind of look, and Orwik's army looks like the ancient egyptians with animal helmets and gold and blue colors. The names of the battle have changed as well. It is unknown what the exact names were in Sengoku Basara, but the battles were based off historic times. The following are some historic battle and their name changes in Devil Kings: *Battle of Mikatagahara - Storm on the Great Plains *Battle of Kawanakajima - Battle at Riverglen, Ruse at Riverglen *Honnoji Incident - Twisted High Temple, Fall of the High Temple *Battle of Okehazama - Ambush at Shadow Gorge *Battle at Nagashino - Deadwood Counteroffensive *Invasion of Shikoku - Landing at Nanvia *Siege of Takamatsu - Flooding Giuthas Nam *Battle at Hitadori Bridge(?) - Chase at the Tablelands *Kyushu Campaign - Leveling Kush *Battle of Yamazaki - Crossing the River Styx *Siege of Odawara - Siege of Dark Spire In Devil Kings, when the Rally Pipe is equipped, the Devil May Cry theme music "Lock and Load", is heard during battle. Similar Game * Destiny of an Emperor Gallery Image:DKDevilKing.png|''Devil King'' Image:DK2Frost.png|''Frost'' Image:DKLadyButterfly.png|''Lady Butterfly'' Image:DKHornet.png|''Hornet'' Image:DKReaper.png|''Reaper'' Image:DKPuff.png|''Puff'' Image:DKBramble.png|''Bramble'' Image:DKZaan.png|''Zaan'' Image:DKArslan.png|''Arslan'' Image:DK2Irdene.png|''Irdene'' Image:DKKahz.png|''Kahz'' Image:Basara2Muri.png|''Muri'' Image:DKOrwik.png|''Orwik'' Packaging Artwork Image:DevilKingsJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:DevilKingsCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:DevilKingsEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:BasaraArtbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:DevilKingsManga.png|''Manga'' External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/sengoku/ Official Japanese Sengoku Basara website] * Sengoku Basara/Devil Kings Scans Category:Devil Kings Games Category:Fighting Games